Doomed, a story about decadence in three parts
by astartea
Summary: Lucius didn’t pout that day. At only five years old, he had already learned two lessons about pouting...


**Title: **Doomed, a story about decadence in three parts.

**Pairings:** Lucius Malfoy/Voldemort, Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Voldemort/others.

**Disclaimer:** J.K Rowling owns the characters I'm using here. As you didn't know.

**Warnings: **Ambiguous consent, abuse of authority, orgy, bondage, rough wallsex, eye contact, biting, scratching, growling, mentioned rape.

**Author's notes:** Thanks and more thanks to **missastro** for doing a great job as a beta.

**Part One: I Feel for you. **

Lucius didn't pout that day. At only five years old, he had already learned two lessons about pouting: the first lesson was that pouting was a very useful way to obtain all that he wanted, even if mum and dad got a bit uneasy. The second lesson was the exception to the first one: he could pout, scream, pout again, cry, sulk for as long as he wanted and then pout some more until his cheeks hurt, but he would never be allowed to enter into his father's study when he had a visitor, and that included the days when the visitor was Tom.

It hadn't been the lavender scent or the soft toys diving in the bath that made Lucius splash and giggle in happiness that morning. No, it was the announced visit of the charming young man from Borgin and Burkes.

Abraxas Malfoy had been already waiting in the more luxurious sitting room of Malfoy Manor reading the Prophet. Lucius´ mother had arranged a tray of tea and biscuits. Of course, it was one of the house elves who had prepared it, but Mrs. Malfoy thought it was more charming to serve the tray herself, a more familiar touch.

Tom had arrived just in time for tea with a brilliant smile on his handsome face. Lucius was trembling when he was announced, and didn't understand his legs felt as if they were made out of jelly. After cordial but affectionate greetings, Tom had sat him on his lap and Lucius spent most of the time pressing his ear into Tom's chest, feeling the regular, strong beats of his heart. He didn't pay a lot of attention to the boring talk the adults were having. For him, it was enough to be with Tom and receive some pampering and gentle smiles from time to time.

After a short while, dad decided to take care of business with Tom in his study, and Lucius had to say goodbye like a good boy and let them alone. Usually, he pouted and begged his mother to let him in, even only to open the door and let him spy Tom and his smile a bit longer, without bothering the two men, but even she wasn't allowed to enter, and her answer was always no´. One time, he had complained to his father and accused him of wanting Tom only for himself. The answer had been the worst and most violent reaction the spoiled child had ever received, so he was afraid to try again.

Thus today, when Tom and his father were in the study, Lucius didn't pout, nor did he ask his mother to let him in. He attempted to spy across the keyhole, but it was too small to see anything. Instead, he pressed his ear against the cold surface of the door, because even if he couldn't see Tom, at least he could hear his beautiful voice. Yet, it seemed that some spell was put on the door, for he couldn't hear a single noise.

Lucius was frustrated. Maybe more than ever, because it didn't matter how hard he tried, it seemed that he wouldn't be able to see Tom again until his next visit, and that could be months away! That was unconceivable!

His brain worked frenetically, looking for a way to get in. After a while, a sly mile crossed his face: he had discovered the way to enter. There was a small door connecting the study with the kitchen, so the home elves could access into the room without use magic if they had lot of load in their arms.

He went to the kitchens, and after a bit of discussion with one of the elves and some threats, Lucius finally convinced the nasty creature to let him use the door. He entered into the study on tiptoe, and found himself leaning against one of the walls next to the chimney.

He was inside! Lucius smiled, proud of himself. However, the first thing he saw was completely unexpected…

His father's ass was shaking happily just in front of his face. Lucius thought that it was a very funny sight: The great, always composed Abraxas Malfoy was standing in front of his desk, pants down around his ankles and hips moving forward and back, making his not-so-slim body tremble. Lucius covered his mouth, trying very hard not to laugh. He knew that if his father discovered him there, he'd be really furious.

Slowly, he clambered across the room, trying to reach the armchair and hide under it. When he reached his objective, Tom was again in his field of vision, and that was indeed a really shocking vision, more unexpected than his father's strange behaviour.

The dark haired man was lying in the table, completely naked and with his feet in Abraxas´ shoulders. He was moaning madly, and Lucius understood why: His father seemed to be attacking him with his dick! Lucius was totally lost about what was happening in the room. Should he try to defend Tom? After a second thought, he rejected that option. In fact, Tom didn't look too much hurt; he was moaning, but also begging for more.

And then, it happened. When Lucius thought he couldn't be more puzzled, Tom seemed to feel his presence in the room, for his head rolled to one side and they made eye contact.

The way he was looking at him… 

Tom smiled. Lucius knew that he could never forget that gaze. All would be perfect while those eyes were fixed upon him. Tom could hurt him, break him, scorn him… his life was Tom's, trapped in a look.

Lucius wanted to shout at them, to make his father stop, to tell Tom exactly what was he feeling at this moment, seeing him doing that with Abraxas…

_I feel for you…_

Tom writhed, shouting a stressed yesss´ and closing his eyes in pleasure. Abraxas shouted like an assailing bull. Lucius felt a loud bang in his stomach, like a stunning charm, and then the world turned black.

His mother found him hours later, still under the armchair. With a sigh, she carried him to his bed. Lucius could feel that she wasn't very happy, and he understood some words in her angry grumble.

Hypnotize…dreadful business… doomed…

_Mum was right_, thought Lucius when the door was already closed, _Tom has hypnotized me, and now that he's gone, I'm doomed. _

**Part Two: Devil came to me. **

The boy who used to pout grew into a young, sarcastic man with a beautiful blonde mane and a cold personality. He was above anything and anyone. Anyone except the charming young man from Borgin and Burkes, now the most feared wizard in the entire magical world.

Lucius´ skin still got goose bumps each time he remembered the piercing look Tom gave him that afternoon in his father's study. Now, at eighteen years old, he already knew all about sex. That included what was happening in the study that afternoon. The simple memory still made him blush, partly due to embarrassment, partly due to arousal.

Lucius was going to join the man 'who must not be named', as he had come to be called by much of the wizarding world. The object of all his obsessions. Since he was sixteen, Lucius had dreamed of that moment. All of his classmates were taking the same path, some of them convinced by his families, but most of them influenced by all the praises inside the Slytherin House, some of them by Lucius himself.

Lucius, Walden, Nott, Mulciber and Goyle were lying on the cold stone in an unfamiliar Manor. Around them, lots of people cowered in cloaks and mask were laughing at them. They had cursed the five wannabes with some painful spells, and they had humiliated them for some time, time that, for Lucius, seemed like hours. He knew that Abraxas was there, inside the roaring crew, happy to see his son in that state, but tried hard on not to think about it.

The Dark Lord entered into the room and all the Death Eaters became mute. Ignoring all the people who kneeled before him, he walked with his black leather boots until the five guys, trembling out of fear and pain, could see them in front of his eyes. They rushed to get on their knees, pressing together out of fear. Voldemort only laughed softly and called them one by one to receive his mark on their forearms, engraving it with a painful and sinister spell that made their bodies ache as if they were receiving an electrical shock.

The rest of the Death Eaters cheered. All of them were marked as equals and as slaves to the Dark Lord. Lucius felt his friend Walden trembling under his heavy cloak. After the ritual in front of all the Death Eaters, the new members were directed into a room. Voldemort aimed to play a bit with his new acquisitions.

He ordered them to strip, and in a moment Lucius found himself chained into a wall, his back against the cold surface, hands above the head, looking helplessly on as the Dark Lord sodomized Walden from behind, glaring directly to Lucius and smiling with ferocity, ignoring Walden's soft whimpers and tears. Lucius couldn't break the eye contact during all the excruciating session, in which Walden was fucked unmercifully until his asshole was broken, Mulciber's nipples were bitten, pierced and almost snatched away, and Nott and Goyle were forced to scratch each other until their torsos and backs were peeled and bleeding angrily.

Voldemort keep looking at Lucius the whole time, teasing him with his eyes while playing with the others. He didn't seem satisfied until the four healthy young men were reduced to four pieces of flesh and blood and fear. The blonde man understood that it was a strange way of forewarning him about his fate.

'Everybody out,' said Voldemort softly, looking with disgust at the other initiates. 'Go with the elder Death Eaters and follow their commands.' Lucius saw, with a bit of apprehension, how quickly the room became empty except for Voldemort and himself. It was the first time that his fear surpassed his eagerness.

He didn't recognise the man who had love for almost all his life, for that man was no longer a charming, nice and handsome one. Now, he was a dark creature, with altered, almost non-human features. But still, old habits die hard. When he was in from of him, Lucius struggled to control his heartbeat and stay still, the chains holding him in place against the wall.

'Tom…' An angry hiss made Lucius understand that it was a mistake to talk without being addressed, but the man in front of him only glared at him furiously for a second before his face showed a sly smile. His hand caressed Lucius' cheek.

'You've grown into a fine man, my little one,' said Voldemort in his rich voice. 'I still remember you as the little, playful child who liked to sit in my lap and spy under armchairs. Did you like what you saw this afternoon?'

Lucius didn't answer. He wasn't sure what to say or how to address that man. Voldemort seemed to have read his mind, for he laughed and sent Lucius a mischievous smirk.

'If you are addressed, you'll answer with _Yes, my Lord_´ or _No, my Lord_´, and that applies not only in this room, but ever. There is no more Tom, understood?'

'Yes, my Lord.'

'Do you still want me, as you did when you were a child?'

'Yes, my Lord.'

'Whether you want me or not, should I be concerned?'

'No, my Lord'

'Good boy. Excellent answer. What we had in the past, what I was to you or what you were to me, it doesn't matter. Now, to you, I am your Master, and I can use or abuse you as a please. In exchange, you'll be powerful in my new order, and favoured by me. Is it clear?'

Lucius wanted to say no. He didn't want to forget the past and accept happily a worse present. He didn't want to be abused by that person who wasn't his Tom anymore. And of course he wanted to be powerful, but he'd preferred to be that by his own doing than by being a servant. But he knew it was too late for all of that. In that moment, Lucius remembered the grumble of his mother when she picked him from the floor.

_Doomed. I'm doomed. _

But when the devil comes to you, and says you belong to me´, there's nothing more to be said.

'Yes, my Lord'

'Now, don't make a sound until I allow you to. I don't like to hear people scream until I am coming.' Lucius shuddered with these words, so vulgar, so unlike the Tom in his dreams. And what should he scream at the end? Voldemort's name, perhaps? That wasn't very probable. However, whether in pain or pleasure, Lucius was sure he'd know what to scream at the end. He had a really bad feeling about this, and Voldemort's smile didn't alleviate his unease. A hot mouth covered his ear and a questing tongue explored inside it, making Lucius tremble and close his eyes shut.

'Do not close your eyes,' commanded the Dark Lord softly but firmly. 'Look at me, my little Malfoy.'

Lucius forced his eyes to remain open while Voldemort made a path with his tongue from Lucius' ear to his navel, his eyes still fixed on Lucius, and after a wet kiss in his side, he bit hard into his hip, sinking his teeth in his skin, opening the flesh and making blood spring up.

Lucius endured the pain without blinking, biting his own tongue to prevent a roar of pain. He was bitten also in the left shoulder and in his lower stomach. It hurt like hell, more like knife wounds than bites. The fear was superior to the pain, however, so he remained silent until, finally, Voldemort started to kiss him roughly, twisting his nipples viciously, making him feel dirty as ever.

Still with his tongue exploring Lucius' mouth and his eyes connected with the blue ones of his new pet, Voldemort thrusted his nails into Lucius' back, scratching him and leaving four parallel paths in each side. Lucius couldn't stop himself in time. He closed his eyes and hissed in pain. That was a mistake, the blonde knew it instantly, but Voldemort seemed almost satisfied for having broke Lucius' strength and being able to punish him…

_This path leads to madness_, thought Lucius after he glimpsed Voldemort's eyes as they turned red. He was starting to hate Voldemort, but still felt unconditional love for Tom.

It was better not to think, and hope that the night would end quickly.

The chains that held his wrists grew longer with a flick of Voldemort's wand. He parted Lucius legs and supported them in his thighs. He almost moaned when a surprisingly gentle hand caressed his cock, playing almost tenderly with his crown, milking him. Voldemort smiled with Tom's smile, making Lucius more confused than ever.

When the hand left his engorged cock, Lucius felt disappointed, but then, two slippery fingers entered him in his most intimate spot, stretching him like nothing had ever done before. After a merciful minute of preparation, Voldemort turned him violently, crushing his face against the wall and penetrating him with something much bigger than two fingers.

Lucius was pinned against the wall, feeling like he was going to break in two pieces. And then, suddenly, one hand came back to him again, forcing him to relax and forget the brutal intrusion of his body.

Their copulation was getting rougher, and Lucius felt his body getting bruised against cold stone of the wall. After a while, Voldemort stooped over him and muttered in his ear with a heavy, smoky voice:

'Why don't you moan a bit?'

'Ahhh.'

'Oh, yes! Moan louder.' Voldemort increased the force and rhythm of his thrusts, his free hand scratching Lucius' chest like a dagger.

'Ahh, AHH.' Lucius' vision was becoming blurred and he felt that the end was getting close. The world seemed to be turning black, and he found that was the best thing that could happen to him. If he passed out, he wouldn't have to think again until he woke up.

'Let it go, my Lucius,' muttered Voldemort, biting his nape and grabbing his hips to get rougher, deeper.

Lucius growled until his throat burned, and then the world turned black.

**Part Three: Like father, like son. (Epilogue)**

Abraxas Malfoy grew concerned about his son, as a long time had passed and Lucius was still inside the initiation room. All the other Death Eaters had gone, some of them taking the other four boys under their care, but the Dark Lord was still locked with Lucius inside the room. From his own experience, that wasn't anything good.

A strong, unnatural growl from the room confirmed his suspicions. He moved his hand to his chest, feeling his hearts skipped a beat. Voldemort wouldn't hurt Lucius beyond sanity, would he? He chewed his lower lip, sure that in no time he would know the answer. The relation with his son hadn't always close, but contrary as to what Lucius thought, Abraxas loved his only son, and the simple thought of him being hurt devastated him.

The door flung open and Voldemort walked out, slowly but firmly, like a king in front of his army. He was carrying the unconscious body of Lucius under one arm, as if he were a rag doll. Abraxas' face remained unreadable. Voldemort laughed, leaving Lucius carefully at his feet.

'Like father, like son, my dear Abraxas'

'My Lord?'

'Oh, nothing important. Take good care of your son. I think that maybe, in a few years, he'll be one of the few chosen to be part of my inner circle.'

Abraxas conjured a stretcher and apparated them into his house. Lucius didn't seem seriously injured, but was still unconscious. Abraxas caressed his son's beautiful hair and contemplated his face. So young, so innocent…

_Like father, like son._

How could a single man conquer hearts like Voldemort did? The most ironic thing was that that same man (Abraxas was sure of this) didn't give a damn about love.

_It must be that we're doomed,_ thought the elder Malfoy, closing the door of Lucius' room.


End file.
